Chuunin Exams Arc
The Team of Anji, Sojiro and Tatty are in the Chuunin Exams. Plot The First Exam Team Kagome enters the Chuunin Exams, meaning that Anji Yamanaka and his teammates Sojiro and Tatty enter into the written 1st exam. Anji goes to the restroom where Orochimaru gives him a scroll to the Mind-Body Switch jutsu and reveals that Anji's native heritage is that of the Yamanaka Clan. Anji uses this jutsu to steal the answers in the written first exam. Ultimately, everyone in the room passes the first exam due to bravely staying in the room, as the instructor reveals that the first exam had nothing to do with how much you knew. Early Battles of the Second Exam The Second Exam takes place in location that a noticeably young proctor by the name of Anko, reveals is known as the "Forest of Death". She reveals they will all be in this holding one scroll, either the Heaven or Earth Scroll, and must defeat another Team to get the other scroll, then they must all meet up at the middle of the forest in a building in order to proceed to the third exam. Early on in the second exam Sojiro and Anji can't stop bickering. Tatty tries to lighten up the mood but to no avail. A Grass-nin comes and steals their scroll, so Sojiro determines they should all split up to try to each grab a scroll, hopefully improving their chances to suceed. They do so, but in reality Sojiro just wanted to get back their scroll all by himself. Sojiro defeats the Grass ninja squad by himself, though this also invovled one being decent at Genjutsu and another using a Summoning Jutsu to summon a Grass Creature and manages to take back their scroll. Meanwhile Anji infiltrates a camp of Star Shinobi, as it is becoming dark out, and they have started up a fire. He easily defeats the first one, Damar. Then he fights Mar, who uses the Needle Raining Jutsu on Anji. Anji dodges but some of the needles hit Damar, poisoning and killing him. Apparently the needles also had only hit a Clone of Anji, as Anji appears and hits Mar. Mar gets back up and uses Mysterious Peacock Method. Anji responds with the Lightning Burst jutsu. However as Anji heads for Scar, he throws a Kunai at Scar's still sleeping body but its just a Substitution Jutsu made of mudd. Scar reveals that a mysterious individual by the name of Honzo, who defeated him, is the reason for his nickname of Scar. He then uses Summoning Jutsu to summon Star creatures. Anji attempts to use the Mind-Body Switch jutsu on Scar, but misses, however somehow Anji it doesn't leave Anji's body vulnerable. Scar then proceeds to suggest he himself should retreat, sense his Teammates are taken out anyways, and gives Anji his scroll. As Scar leaves, Anji ponders on fighting him again, as Scar almost became the first person to ever defeat him in battle, though this would later to only be half true, as he did lose only once in the past while on a mission, though he tends to not count that mission. (This will be elaborated on in a later Arc) Sojiro arrived back at the meeting place they had set with Tatty, only to see Tatty tied to a tree. Anji warns its a trap but Sojiro rashly charges forward anyways. A Waterfall Shinobi called Raiza appears. Raiza uses bells attached to his kunai, along with a Water Seal to cause Sojiro's ears to bleed on the inside. After that, Raiza proves to be equal to Sojiro in Taijutsu. Raiza throws another Bell Kunai, Sojiro uses Fire style: Phoenix Immortal jutsu to defeat the Kunai and send small flames at Raiza in one move. Raiza uses Water Style: Waterfall Shield to block it. Meanwhile, Kana, Ryu and Honzo, Cloud shinobi posing as Grass Shinobi, are spying on the match, and Anji is silently aware of it. Anji decides Kana is not a threat but is worried about the other two. Sojiro tries to throw some kunai at Raiza, who blocks it with Water Style: Waterfall Shield and then proceeds with Water style: Water Clone barrage. Sojiro kicks one clone apart and then uses Fire style: Fireball jutsu to defeat the other. The two remaining water clones use Water Style: Clone Combination. Sojiro dodges the clone repeatedly and Anji interferes with Lightning Shuriken technique, but Raiza is only a Water Clone of himself. Then he jumps out of the tree he'd been hiding in and punches the Waterfall Ninja right behind Sojiro. The Shinobi gets up and uses Body Flicker Jutsu to appear behind Anji as the other comes out as well. They beat up on Anji. Then Sojiro is knocked out as the two reveal themselves as Ryoho and Rajiro. As Anji is beat up on, Tatty gets angry and unleashes the Chakra Gates. Tatty releases 2 Gates. This surprises Anji. She defeats one of the Shinobi easily with her Taijutsu. She then releases a third gate and beat up another Shinobi. Rajiro uses Water Style: Water Gust. She then beats up Rajiro. Anji then blocked her path from harming anyone else and stopped her. Tatty then calmed down. Then there is a brief comical scene where Tatty acknowledges the fact that Anji had uses Mind-body Switch to copy Tatty's answers and used her own eyes to peak at her breasts in the first exam. Sojiro then came to and awoke, unaware of what had happened. Honzo acknowledges that its almost time for his team to strike. Vs Team Koji Anji then laughed about Tatty's earlier comment of her saying she loved him. After the team decides they are ready for anything, Ryu appears before the team, but before he can challenge them, Kana breaks the silence by falling out the tree, bursting out laughing. Sojiro doesn't understand whats going on and asks if she's laughing at him. It turns out she is, but also at Anji's pervertedness. Sojiro acts arrogant towards Kana, leading to her to change her tone completely to an evil/serious one. She then beats up Sojiro. Tatty unleashes the chakra gates again but Ryu easily blocks her while still reading. Anji fights Honzo. Honzo is easily getting passed Anji's attacks. Anji then uses Lightning Burst jutsu. Honzo simply cuts it in half with the point of his finger using wind chakra. He then sends wind cuts at Anji's arm. Anji then realizes that Honzo was the one who messed up Scar. Anji points out that few have given him such a challenge and Honzo simply says he's just getting started. Meanwhile the teammates of Anji aren't doing any better. Kana then uses Chakra Knives. Sojiro uses Grand Fireball Jutsu. Kana easily dodges and kicks him to the ground. While Sojiro is faling he tears a peace of Paper off of Kana's headband, revealing they are not Grass Shinobi but Cloud. Sojiro asks if its due to Konoha and Cloud not being on the best terms. Ryu has already knocked Tatty out in two punches. Team Honzo vanishes, having won but decided they didn't need Anji's scroll. Team Anji rests for the remainder of the night (10 minutes) and then heads for the tower in the morning. They passed the 2nd exam and have 1 month to prepare for the 3rd exam. 2 weeks later, the team is considering their defeat. They train for awhile then head for their Sensei, Kagome. Kagome comments on someone she finds attractive, a slightly younger Jounin named Kakashi. The team gets into a fight about what happened in the 2nd exam. They then explain to their sensei about the Cloud Gennin they fought. She considers it could be her former friend who did it, but denies the idea right away. Meanwhile, Honzo, Kana and Ryu are privately talking to their sensei, a black ops of Cloud. They explain how it was uneventful and boring, then Kana says that one leaf team was fun. Ryu insults Kana for thinking they were fun. Honzo however, acknowledges that one of them had potential. The Black ops asks which one and Honzo says its a Gennin called Anji. Ryu dissmisses Anji but says that he did better against Honzo than most. Kana mentions Tatty's fighting style. The black ops is revealed to be named Koji and he mentions that the fight style was the same one as his old friend, Kagome. He pieces together that they must be her students. Later Koji sits in the room at a small building he was staying at. He mentally reviewed the conversation he had with the Hokage that day. They were talking about having an under the table alliance between Leaf and Cloud village. Koji didn't however, tell him about his students in the exam. In fact, he did it without his villages permission. 3rd Exam They do the 3rd Exam Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Arc